


You, You, You

by half_past_am



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Golden shower, M/M, No piss drinking, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_past_am/pseuds/half_past_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loved to kneel in the tub, waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, You, You

Dean was kneeling naked in the bath tub on a pillow wrapped in plastic, his eyes closed into slits, his mouth hanging open and his breathing coming fast with arousal. He was right where he wanted to be, on his knees in front of Castiel, his lover and life partner.

Castiel was standing outside the tub, comfortable in his own nakedness with his cock half hard and teasing Dean’s tongue with a taste now and then.

“Do you want more?” Cas asked, holding his cock against Dean’s mouth, sliding the head over Dean’s bottom lip, his voice heavy with promises.

“Yes,” Dean mumbles, eager to swallow Cas down.

Cas groaned at the sight before him. Dean flushed red, all the way down his chest, his hand on his own hard cock, clearly enjoying whatever Cas was giving him. It got Cas almost too hard, too fast, and he had to bite his lips to concentrate and to not push into the bliss of Dean’s mouth too quick.

It was always like this with Dean. The man knew what he wanted and knew even better how to get it from Cas, and he’d be lying if he said he was at all reluctant to give it to him. They both knew it wasn’t really the norm what they got up to, but they didn’t care. They enjoyed it, so everyone else could go fuck themselves. It was none of their business anyway.

Slowly, Cas glided his cock deeper into Dean’s mouth, Dean happily sucking his half-flaccid prize while his own hand worked between his legs. It felt awesome to be granted this, and to know he was going to have it all.

“Tell me again why you want me like this,” Cas ordered, putting his hand to the back of Dean’s head for a moment, stilling him, before withdrawing, earning a disgruntled groan from Dean. “Tell me, Dean. I need to hear it.”

Dean opened his eyes fully, forcing his hands to his lap and his eyes to meet Cas’. Cas knew this full well. It was all part of it, the reassurance, the love that flitted between them in these moments when they both drank from the well of what they wanted.

“Because I love you, Cas,” Dean intoned evenly, holding Cas’s gaze. “Because I love everything you give me, and I want all of it.”

Cas cupped Dean’s chin and leaned in for a deep kiss, tasting himself faintly on Dean’s tongue, and sealing their understanding.

“I love you, Dean. Now, tell me what it’s like.” Cas’ hand came back to Dean’s head, caressing his hair tenderly, his eyes soft and loving.

Dean shifted a little, the waiting and Cas’ words making his cock throb impatiently. “You know how I love it when you come on me.” It wasn’t a question. “It’s like you kept coming, longer, hotter, and it’s all you.”

“So it’s more of me that does it for you,” Cas grinned, palming Dean’s head and giving him another kiss, this one lasting longer and licking deeper. Giving Dean what he wants.

“Yes,” Dean gasped. “You, Cas.”

Dean thought it inhuman how Cas managed to stay soft through all this, while Dean himself was squirming in his skin, all hot and bothered by the mere suggestion of what was to come. It had been a point of contention for them, back when they’d first discovered this mutual interest. Dean had felt Cas wasn’t enjoying himself since he didn’t get a full erection, and it had taken some skilled convincing from Cas’ part to continue, but ultimately had managed to make Dean see it all from Cas’ point of view. He couldn’t take a piss with his cock hard, after all.

Right now, it was time to get things moving. As Dean wasn’t the only one affected, it was only so much Cas could do before he was ready haul Dean out of the tub and ride him senseless, and their games would have to wait for a later time.

Castiel moved nearer the tub, wrapping his other hand around his cock. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Cas, please.” Dean nearly came from the thought alone and squeezed the base of his cock hard.

It didn’t take long before Cas let it go and the first hit of the stream of piss splashed against Dean’s heated member, hand working, spreading the droplets on his cock to better cover himself in Cas.

“God, you’re so beautiful Dean,” Cas moaned, the sight of Dean jerking himself off, his head tilted back into Cas’s hand folded away into Cas’ best memories, while Dean groaned blissfully, speeding up his hand and breathing fast. “Cas, please… I’m—I – God. Cas, Cas, _Cas!_ ”

The feeling of the hot liquid hitting his skin made what felt like Dean’s spine melting into a puddle, his balls drawing up, and the relentless pounding of the stream of piss hitting the head of Dean’s cock was like heaven. Dean grit his teeth, trying t hold back at least until Cas had given him all, and white-knuckled the rim of the tub like he was holding on for life.

Finally, the last of Cas’ urine drained away, and after a brief moment of stillness, Dean flung his eyes open, urgency in his very being, and clambered to his feet with Cas’ help.

On trembling legs, Dean braced himself when Cas leaned forwards, down enough to reach the head of Dean’s cock, his hand joining Dean’s, and as soon as Cas locked his lips around Dean’s cock, Dean was coming in hot spurts for Cas to swallow.

Dean moaned deep in his chest, the orgasm so forceful it was almost painful, and he fucked Cas’ mouth in time with the pulse of his cock, feeding Cas with his seed.

Cas suckled on Dean’s cock with his eyes pressed closed hard, grabbing his cock and feeling all that arousal he’d fought back return with a vengeance.

As always when they were like this, the come in his mouth, the scent of his piss mixed with Dean’s muck, everything that happened, Dean, Dean, _Dean –_ Cas came so hard he saw stars, moaning around Dean’s cock and his come hitting Dean’s leg.

Cas was reluctant to let go even now, but their stance was uncomfortable, so Cas gave Dean’s softening cock a kiss, and straightened his back.

He blinked the lingering black away from around the edges of his vision and found Dean standing there, smirking happily.

As if he were better off and grounded, Dean offered Cas a hand, gesturing him to join him and said gleefully, “Come on Cas, I think it’s time for a _regular_ shower.”


End file.
